Image data processing is used to inspect items during and after the manufacturing process. Such image data is typically gathered using a digital camera or other device that digitizes image data within the focal field of the device. The digitized image data is then analyzed, either manually or by software systems or other digital systems.
In cases where the image data is more complex, it is often necessary to manually review the image data before software systems can be used. For example, image data of dies that have been cut from a silicon wafer can be inspected by software systems. Nevertheless, areas of the die may have to be manually selected that cannot be analyzed by the software systems, such as areas that contain image data that will cause the software systems to register a false indication of a problem. In other circumstances, it is easier to select areas that are to be inspected, rather than areas that are to be excluded from inspection.
Therefore, although analysis of image data by software systems is useful, manual selection of image data may still be required. One area in which such manual selection can be required is the identification of probe marks on bond pads of a silicon wafer die. The irregular edges of a probe mark make probe marks difficult to detect, as opposed to straight edges between areas that differ in brightness. Thus, it is necessary to manually identify probe marks in order to determine whether the probe marks are closer to the edge or larger in area than may be allowed. Such manual detection is time consuming, and can also result in improper results. Nevertheless, known systems and methods for analyzing image data do not provide for any other way to identify such features having irregular edges.